Light and Dark, Day and Night
by Anime Crazed
Summary: Tendershipping RyouBakura shounen ai. Bakura's P.O.V. There are times, when we both teeter on the very edges of dawn and dusk, where the distinction between day and night is lost…even if only for a moment…


Wow... well after what seems like... forever... I've finally written something! It's probably not all that fabulous because I've not written in ages, but I hope you all like it! Oh, and please, read and review!

I don't own Yugioh, Kazuki Takahashi does!

This fic has shounen-ai, so if you don't like that, don't read!

Pairings: Ryou/Bakura... yay for Tendershipping!

**Bakura's P.O.V**

Many people assume that we are hikari and yami and being the 'yami', I would have to beg to differ. Contrary to what most people believe, we are not exactly like hikari and yami. I can understand why everyone calls us so – they do not see the subtle variations within our souls. If one had to label what we are, I would say we are more like day and night. Usually, you are pure and innocent, like a clear sunny day without a cloud in the sky. However, try as you might to hide it, you have your cloudy, rainy and stormy days too. Always hidden behind a falsely bright smile, but I can tell when your light has dimmed slightly, hidden by thick grey clouds. And then... there's myself. I am the depths of a dark moonless night, with not even a tiny star to pierce the shadows. However, I too have my moments when there might be a few stars sparkling, or even a full moon lighting the deep dark sky. But there… there are times, when we both teeter on the very edges of dawn and dusk, where the distinction between day and night is lost…even if only for a moment…

Now is one of those times when we are confused as to what we are supposed to be. Usually, I am the stronger one, the protector, the leader… but tonight… the darkness has dimmed. I am weaker, the one who needs protecting, the follower…I feel your somewhat soft gaze upon me and move closer to you. Usually, your arms are thin, but at this moment they feel strong and sturdy as they wrap around me, offering the sense of comfort I desperately need at times like these. Cursing my own weakness a little, I lean into your embrace and realize that you know that tonight I am the weaker one; of course you would, you're the lighter half of my soul. You whisper sweet nothings into my ear, and I close my eyes in bliss as your words fill my body with warmth. I can feel your slender fingers comb through my hair and I look up into your chocolate brown eyes which are gazing deeply into my own, searching my soul. You take one of my own, shamefully trembling hands and intertwine our fingers, rose-petal lips brushing against my cheek. Even the smallest touch leaves me tingling as you trail a delicate hand along my jaw. Moonlight shines into the room and I catch myself thinking that you are an angel. Not an angel of the sun though, no, not on nights like these. Tonight, you are an angel of the moon. Your light is all but a pale blue glow, not the bright sunshine that it usually is and my darkness is that of the last weak shadows of the night before the sun rises. I lean into your gentle touch and I can feel my usually frowning features soften into a content smile. You whisper my name in that light voice of yours and capture my lips with your own in a gentle kiss. On nights like this, when there is a moon shining in the darkness of my soul and clouds in yours, there is no embarrassment in the weakness I show, nor no arrogance in the strength you show. There is a deeper understanding between our two confused souls as we try to search for the delicate balance between us. I feel your breath on my neck and I tilt my head to the side to allow you to shower kisses upon me. I run my fingers through your long silver hair, and smile as your lips return to mine. I wrap my own arms around you and, somewhat timidly, return your kiss. At rare times like these, a slight blush covers my cheeks as you whisper and I, usually proud, become slightly self-conscious of myself. But you are kind, reassuring and gentle, as always, and I allow you to take the lead. Tonight, unlike others, you're not mine. Tonight, I am yours as dawn and dusk mingle and it is impossible to tell where the day begins and the night ends.

Sunlight filters in through the window, and I wake up to see your gently smiling face resting against my chest, my arms holding you tight. I brush your silvery hair away from your eyes as you stir, and I look into your brown eyes, this morning twinkling with happiness, a light blush on your face– your usual light has returned to you. I place a gentle kiss on the tip of your nose.

"Good morning, Ryou," I whisper.

"Good morning, Bakura," you whisper back, a light blush spreading across your angelic face.

As usual, I go to voice an apology for my weakness of the previous night, but you silence me with a soft kiss.

"No need to apologise, Yami," you say softly, "I understand, and you do too."

"I know," I say as I wrap my now strong arms around you once more and lightly place a kiss to the top of your head in silent thanks. Your soul completely cloudless, and mine without the moon, the fragile balance between us restored.


End file.
